Lupus Moon
by sensual-irish
Summary: Adopted, then orphaned again. Who am I? Who is he, and why does he stare like that?
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

Sometimes things happen; things that are not our fault and that we have no control over, but that impact our lives inexorably none the less. It's been one of those weeks. Hell, it's been one of those years.

The angry vampire circled me, crimson eyes brimming with hate as she snarled in victorious satisfaction. We both knew that I would die this night, on the beach beneath the full moon. The only question was: how much of her would I be bringing with me?

They say that when you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes, but I guess I've always been a little odd. There was no fear in me, only a calm determination that this vampire would never touch that which I held most dear. Time slowed, crawling by as a gentle breeze rose off the sea to tousle her white-blond strands around a face that belonged to an angry angel. She crouched to pounce; my hands curled into claws as I mirrored her actions, a snarl ripping from between my bared teeth.

We sprung at each other, images of _him_ dancing through my mind as we collided in a dance of death. I hoped that he would recover from this. I wanted him to live for me, and be happy again.

_Forgive me._


	2. Rain Kills

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to post something up for those of you that have been waiting for it. Plus, this will get me motivated to do better on the next chapter. Love you guys!**

**~Irish**

Rain Kills

Another day, another town. Keep moving, keep my head up, and make it through the day. This had become my daily mantra for the last eight months. I'd made it clear across the U.S. since then; hitchhiking and begging for rides, sometimes paying for them when I'd stop for a few weeks to make some money. Forks, Washington was a long way from the small town I'd left behind in North Carolina last fall.

I didn't know where I would go from here; I'd almost run out of land to cross by now. Maybe catch an ocean liner and visit Japan. Or I could start trekking south to Texas. Tomorrow would be soon enough to think about it. Tonight, all I want is a warm, dry place to sleep and a bath.

The waves rolled onto the rocky shore as the rain poured down around me. Thank God I'd had the common sense for once to grab my raincoat when I'd left the house all those months ago. It was pink and striped purple with little cat ears on the hood; something I'd picked up at a punk store. The Cheshire Cat was my favorite story character of all time.

I turned around and started trudging towards the winking lights in the distance, the rain making them look soft and inviting. Hopefully they weren't too far away. Today had been especially long after the guy giving me a ride had dropped me on the side of the road just outside of Port Angeles. I don't do "favors" for anything, let alone a ride. Pig.

I was cold, a bone-deep cold, and the idea of a bath was starting to look more appealing each step I took. A root tripped me as I wandered into the forest, looking for a shortcut to the welcoming lights, and I cut my knee and palm on some jagged rocks. Blood welled in the cuts, but I shrugged it off; being homeless had made me go through worse.

My breath clouded in puffs, and then the shivering started. I shouldn't have been in the cold rain so long. Damn. My vision wavered, and I tripped again. I stayed down this time. I was too tired to move again. Maybe this was the end of the line for me. It wasn't as frightening as I thought it would be faced with death, though I wish I could still accomplish a few things. We can't have everything we want I guess.

I could have sworn as the blackness took me that a giant wolf wandered over to me and nudged me with its oversized muzzle. I blearily turned my head towards it to get a better view, but there was a nude boy instead. Oblivion took me.

Stupid dying hallucinations.

**A/N: Okay, who do you think found her? I haven't decided completely yet, but a few ideas are chasing themselves around in my head. Let me know what you think, as whichever way I choose might take the story in a different direction than another.**

**Xx**


	3. Sea Green

**A/N: Chapter Two! Yay, this story is cruising along quite nicely, if I do say so myself. I work ten hour days, sometimes seven days a week, so I've rarely got time to type. Hope you all are enjoying the story, and forgive me for such a short chapter last time, this one will make up for it!**

**Seth POV**

Chapter 2 - Sea Green

It figures that today would be the rainiest, coldest day of the month. I always got the crappiest days when I volunteered to cover someone's patrol. Jacob and Nessie had taken off for their honeymoon last night, and Leah wasn't feeling like patrolling, so being the loving brother I am, I told her I'd do it.

Stupid chivalry.

It's been eight years since I first phased and my dad died of a heart attack. Eight years since I'd become friends with the Cullens. Mentally, I'd aged way beyond what a normal twenty-three year-old man would, but physically, I hadn't changed a bit.

Stuck somewhere in my mid-twenties physically, technically I could age if I so chose, but I felt like I should wait. That if I did age, I would miss out on something critical to my survival. I've always followed my gut instinct and it hadn't led me astray yet.

I'd been roaming the line along the Quileute reservation when I heard Jacob's voice in my head.

_Seth, dude, Sam says that you need to book it over to your house pronto. He and Leah found someone out in the woods, and she's refusing to take care of her. Sam still has to be out on patrol._

That piqued my interest. It'd been a while since anything interesting had happened around here. Last piece of action I'd gotten was when a vampire had started feeding of hikers near the rez. That was almost a year and a half ago.

_Sure thing Jake. Shouldn't you be enjoying your honeymoon in Alaska, not phasing to check in on the home front?_ I replied, all ready trotting the familiar path home. It would only be a couple of minutes before I arrived. Leah would survive.

_S__ure, sure. Trust me, I'm far past enjoying it_. Images that Jake could control sharing blared through the mental path of the pack.

_DUDE! Phase back before I'm scarred for life. Those are not the type of things I want in my mind of Nessie. She's a great girl and all but…_

The mental path went blank, so I knew my complaining had worked. It had been bad enough when I had first phased and every time someone imprinted, it made the boy in my soul gag and the emerging adult curious. Some things a fifteen year-old just shouldn't know.

Luckily, with the Cullens living up in Denali the past few years, no other kids had burst into giant wolves. There were five in Jake's pack - once Embry and Quil decided to cross over to "the dark side" as we jokingly refer to it - and eleven in Sam's. Once none of us continue to age (other than those who imprinted on humans and decide to) it will start to look a little suspicious.

I don't know about anyone else, but I have no intention of becoming a government science project.

I phased as I reached the backyard of my house, throwing on the sweats I had tied around my ankle, and strolled through the kitchen door. I could hear Leah yelling and Sam's hushed agitated responses.

"I don't care if she wakes up! She looks like she's half dead all ready! Where is Seth? I'm not playing babysitter all day for some stupid girl who didn't have enough sense to get out of the rain."

Sometimes my sister can be a downright bitch.

"I'm right here, Leah," I said, walking into the living room and shaking my head to get rid of the rain in my hair. Her only response was to huff at me and storm up the stairs.

"Hey, Seth," Sam greeted me, pulling me in for one of those quick, affectionate man hugs. The kind that say 'Great to see you, but I really don't want to be mistaken in how much affection I actually hold for you.'

I smiled apologetically. I didn't have to say anything. Sam knew me well enough to know that I was sorry for the way Leah treated him. I glance quickly at the figure on the couch. I couldn't see her through all the quilts she was wrapped in, but she looked petite.

"What's the story?" I asked, curious as to how the bundle on the couch had gotten there.

Sam shrugged. "Nothing really. I don't know anything about her. Leah was trying to take a chunk out of Paul for harassing her when we came across her. She was conscious, but barely. I hope she hasn't caught pneumonia or anything. Dr. Gerandy will be here in a few hours to check on her, but I need you to stay here with her and make sure nothing happens out of the ordinary in the meantime."

I nodded. I didn't mind not having to be out in the rain, and - I'll deny it if it's ever said - I'm a softie when it comes to a damsel in distress.

The girl under the pile of blankets coughed violently and the top quilt slipped to the floor, revealing her face.

The ground fell away. I was floating toward outer space with no hope of returning. Then a cable anchored me, followed by a million more. No one and nothing mattered but her. She was the reason my world revolved, the reason the sun rose every morning.

I caught my breath as the reason I'd been waiting opened her lovely sea-green eyes and looked at me.


	4. Opening Her Eyes

**A/N: I own absolutely nothing. Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I'm working three jobs, and seven days a week, so things have been a little hectic. Plus, having a baby to take care of on top of all that is a lot of work. Do any of you work places that you have to deal with customers? It is the most annoying thing to have them yell at you for things that aren't even within your wishing realm of control…Arg.. But onto chapter three! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Opening Her Eyes

I was wrapped in some sort of blanket; or maybe many blankets judging by the weight of them. There were voices talking softly in the background, still surreal to my fogged brain. Where was I? How had I gotten here? The last thing I remembered was falling in the forest, then my stupid hallucination about the wolf and the naked man. Boy, when I got up the first things I was going to do was find myself a head doctor.

Slowly emerging back into reality and away from the crazed dreams that had wakened me, I stretched my legs out a bit and rolled towards the voices, trying to hear better. I felt the blanket fall away from my face, the sweet, cool air a welcome replacement. For the first moment, I was completely at peace.

Then the weight of a thousand stares fell on me, and my eyes flew open in alarm.

There were two men standing in front of me, in a small but cozy living room, one was staring at me, the other watching him intently. The man staring at me looked slightly as if someone had punched him and left him winded. He was beautiful.

I don't think so Bee. Thinking things like that about men is what got you into this situation to begin with. Stiffen your spine, girl.

My inner voice was chastising me in every insulting way possible, but I just couldn't stop looking. And he was beautiful. Native American was stamped all over him, from his skin tone to his eyes, but his hair had a slightly lighter cast to it than the man beside him, his features just a little too patrician to be full blooded. Somewhere in his bloodline there must be European ancestry. He stood at least six-foot-five, totally eclipsing my miniscule five-foot even.

I felt like I was seeing a man for the first time in my life.

My heart was trying to tug me to this mysterious man, this beautiful man who seemed more real to me than anything else ever had. But cool logic stepped to the fore and reminded me of all the reasons I was in the current situation. Home, tragedy, betrayal. Not easy things to get over.

I pushed aside these inexplicable and irrational feelings as I stood to face the men before me. I absentmindedly noticed that someone had changed me into dry clothes that were a little - okay, a lot - too big for my petite frame.

"I'm sorry that I inconvenienced you. I'll be going now if you tell me where my clothes and backpack are."

The man kept staring, and the older one elbowed him sharply. "I'm Sam, and this is Seth. I'm the one who brought you here, but I can't stay, so Seth will watch after you." He started for the door, then turned back with one hand braced against the frame. "And you won't be leaving until a doctor can take a look at you."

I huffed at his retreating back. The nerve of that overbearing Neanderthal! No one had told me what I could and couldn't do since I was sixteen. Five years of independence tends to make one a little prickly towards orders from strangers.

The beautiful man named Seth chuckled quietly, and I noticed that as I was busy fuming, he had snuck up on me until he was barely a foot away. The closeness made my skin tingle and warning bells to clang loudly in my head.

"Thank you, Seth, but you really don't have to watch over me. I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are," he agreed, "but I can't let you leave yet. I need you to protect me from Leah."

The last bit he whispered in a low aside, his voice holding a note of undeserved familiarity, but one that didn't make my hackles rise. How odd. I needed to watch myself a bit more around this man. I couldn't afford to let him under my skin.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Leah?"

"My sweet tempered sister," Seth replied with a grin. A door slammed and something broke upstairs. Ah, that must be the sugar-natured Leah.

Seth sat beside me on the couch, and I saw his hand twitch towards mine out of the corner of my eye. His face twisted slightly for the briefest second as if he was in pain, and he clenched his hand to his side. Curious.

A breeze blew in the open window, ruffling my hair into my face. Annoyed, I swept the loose strands behind my ears and tied it back with a hair tie that was wrapped around my wrist. Always a good idea to have a scrunchie handy.

"What's your name?" Seth asked me, leaning in close. His eyes burned with a dark fire so intense I was nearly knocked breathless. As it was, it made my thought processes a little scrambled.

"Huh?" Wow, super intelligence response. Go me.

"Your name," he repeated. I swear there was a note of male satisfaction hiding in his tone.

"Bianca. My name is Bianca Olivia Sola."

**A/N: Remember to review lovlies! I'll love you forever if you do...and loan you Seth for a night....**


	5. Dinner Guest

**A/N: I own nothing but my own characters and the plot. Here's chapter five!**

**~Irish**

Chapter 4 - Dinner Guest

I was sitting next to Bianca at the kitchen table while my mom bustled around the room, cooking, tsking at the emptiness of the fridge, and constantly asking Bianca if there was anything she could do to make her more comfortable. Mom had moved into Charlie's four years ago - right after my high school graduation - and gave the house to Leah and I as a present. She said it was so we would have our own space as adults, but I suspected something entirely different.

Leah and I had our duties to our pack as well as Sam's, and this house allowed us to be easily accessible to our shape shifting brethren. Mom also felt less pain at Chief Swan's; not as many memories of Dad lingered as ghosts in the Swan residence, just waiting until your guard was down to exploit the weakness. Even after eight years, the dull ache in my heart hadn't completely faded when I think of him.

A dull ache that felt mildly soothed because of the female nervously perched on the edge of her chair, ready to flee without a moment's hesitation.

_Bianca._

Her name was a whispered caress in my mind, the most skilled and sensual touch, repeating again and again like my personal mantra.

_Bianca, Bianca, Bianca._

My whole existence was tied to her in a complicated and beautiful knot I had no desire to ponder the release of. Automatically my lungs move to match the pace of her breaths, my eyes soaked in her unusual, almost otherworldly beauty.

Her waist-length hair was tied back at the crown of her head now, but I remember how when she first woke; the platinum locks tumbled down her back, over her shoulders, one strand even daring to curl lovingly around her pert breast, framing it…

But I had to keep my train of thought in safer areas for the moment.

Her hair was pure white, like the cleanest of snow, her skin tinged from what I assume was a sunnier clime than that of La Push. But her eyes…God her eyes were gorgeous. Wide, framed by sooty lashes that brushed her cheekbones when she blinked due to their length, tip-tilted at the outer corners giving them an exotic appeal, it was the iris that stood out above the rest. Her irises shifted colors; from emerald green, to gray, to the clearest of blue and every shade in between, they morphed and melded into one another constantly. They reminded me of the changing moods of the ocean. I've never seen the like of them; disconcerting and enthralling all in the same heartbeat.

_Bianca. My imprint. My mate. MY Bianca._

I watched as she delicately nibbled on the plate of snacks my mom had set in front of her. She didn't look as if she were receiving any satisfaction from the act, so I'm guessing she was being polite for my mother's sake.

Definitely a point in her favor. As if she needed any in the first place. She must be a kind person to care enough to make my mom happy by snacking on what was given to her.

Bianca's eyes shifted my direction and caught me staring. Again.

"What?" She queried of me, eyes probing for answers I could not yet give her. I shook my head, pretending that I had been zoning out. Smiling at her, I replied,

"Nothing. Just thinking."

She gave me a look that screamed suspicion, but I couldn't blame. A bunch of people she didn't know were pretty much holding her hostage until Dr. Gerandy could make sure she was in healthy physical shape. She looked healthy enough, but average humans were so fragile it became harder and harder to distinguish what was dangerous for them and what wasn't the longer it became since I'd been one of them.

My mom stirred the pot of stew on the stove, checked the steaks broiling in the oven, and turned down the veggies in the crockpot. There were only two wolves here, and Bianca that would be eating, as my mom had to go home and cook for Charlie, but Leah and I were hard enough to feed. "Are you sure I can't get you anything else while you're waiting for dinner to get done, Bianca?"

"Really Sue, I'm okay," she responded once again, glancing down at the plate in front of he**r that was still mostly full of food.**

She was still dressed in my clothes. Leah was far too selfish to share her own clothing with her, so she'd dressed her in mine and put Bianca's in the washing machine. She swam in my t-shirt, the hem reaching her knees, the jeans belted as tight as she could and rolled the cuffs up high enough so that her toes barely peeked out. It made the muscles in my stomach tighten in a way that could get me in a lot of trouble with my mom here. No one had ever effected my senses like this slip of a girl that couldn't be more than eighteen. God I feel like a pervert.

"Hey Mom," I said, still watching Bianca. I couldn't help it, even though I know it made her uncomfortable. "I can finish up the cooking so you can go start dinner for Charlie. He'll be out of work in an hour or so."

She looked at me, spoon poised above the stew once again. "Are you sure, Seth? I know how you and Leah are, and I don't want all this food going to waste because you two get into a fight."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Leah and I rarely fought anymore, and although with Bianca here, Leah was bound to be nastier than usual, I think we would be all right. After reassuring her a couple more times that we would be fine, Mom took off for home. I still think that she looks at us as the little kids that couldn't even pick up after themselves, but that is fine as long as she doesn't get smothering about it.

I turned around to say something to Bianca only to find that she had disappeared. My heart stuttered and sped up in panic. I prayed to whatever god that created me that she was still in the house. I hadn't even heard her move. I ran around the house looking for her, my fear receding when I found her riffling through her backpack looking for something. A relieved sigh escaped my lips and startled her.

She jump and spun around, relaxing slightly when she saw that it was only me.

"You frightened me. I didn't hear you," she said in that voice that made me think of whiskey and satin sheets. Her right hand was pressed over her heart.

"I'm sorry, you weren't in the kitchen when I left you and I got worried."

Her brow furrowed in consternation. "You were worried about me?"

"Yeah," I scrubbed my hair in embarrassment. I hadn't meant to say that.

"Oh. Okay."

Okay? That was it? From how on-edge she'd been, I expected something a little more off-putting than just 'okay'.

This female, my imprint, was far more complicated and confusing than I ever expected her to be. All the imprinting I'd witnessed had been far easier than this. Can you screw up imprinting. Please don't let me be the only one that screws this up.

All I knew is that I had my work cut out for me.

**All right lovlies, I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, and I need them to keep the motivation to write the story, so please take 30 seconds to spit out something about the chapter, whether you loved it or hated it. Let me know so that I know where to lead this one! And since nobody reviewed last time, I'm keeping Seth and his sexiness to myself until I get some reviews……**


	6. Monster Within

**A/N: Hello guys. Sorry this took so long. Writer's block and working on some of my other fanfictions. Warning: If you are reading my story, Morning Star, there are some big spoilers in this chapter. I couldn't help it, as this story takes place almost immediately after the ending of Morning Star, and I'm posting them at the same time. Please don't hate me! I love all my readers, so make sure to take some time at the end of the chapter to let me know what you think. *Works some juju magic to make the readers click the 'review' button*. See you all next chapter!**

**xx**

**Irish**

Chapter 5: Monster Within

My brain was having a problem functioning properly. Seth kept looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It was flattering, but not a little bit odd. I wasn't used to people even wanting to be around me, let alone these strange people who seemed to care a great deal about my welfare. Also, I couldn't help but sneak glances at him as well.

Like I have mentioned before, Seth is definitely male model material, although he was a bit bulkier than most men I'd met. He was shirtless, currently, and I was doing my best to keep from drooling and my hands to myself. If I was going to be honest, I had never felt such a pull towards a man in my life, this almost painful need for physical contact.

It was very unsettling.

"Bianca, how old are you?" Seth asked suddenly. I blinked at the sudden, unexpected question.

"Twenty-one," I replied automatically. I watched Seth's jaw go slack. "What? Is that some big surprise?"

I couldn't say for sure, but it looked like Seth's bronze complexion darkened with a blush. "Well, not really. I would of just pegged you for closer to seventeen or eighteen."

I laughed and smiled at him, all traces of my earlier nervousness vanishing. "Well, thank you for the complement. Girls always want to hear they look younger than they are; it means we'll retain our good looks longer."

Seth smiled back at me, his teeth blazing white against his skin, then gestured with his head towards the kitchen. "It smells like the stew is just about done. I'll go grab Leah so that we can dig it." His stomach grumbled to punctuate the statement. I nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes later, there was not even a drop of liquid left in the pot. I think my eyes were bugging out of my head. How did two people eat so much food and still have flat stomachs afterward? I'd only had two bowls myself, but I'd stopped counting after Seth's eighth and Leah's sixth. As soon as I had put the stew pot and rolls onto the table, they had fell upon the food like ravenous wolves. I said a prayer of thanks that I had gotten what food I did. Thinking about that made me laugh.

Leah glared at me, but Seth only raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, not really wanting to share my thoughts. They probably thought I was insane anyway, what was one more batty moment in the long run?

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain run through my hands. _Damn it! _This could not be happening right now. Why was it every time I relaxed, this happened? The pain intensified, running up my arms, traveling over my shoulder blades, curling around my heart and squeezing. I hissed out a noisy breath of pain, and jerked away from the happy scene at the table. I should have known better. I had to move, before they saw the change in my eyes, before that look that I'd become accustomed to in Seth's gaze turned to horror.

"I have to go!" I all but yelled, streaking from the room and practically flying out the door. My speed was inhuman, and I know that there would have been no way my hosts wouldn't have noticed. Inexplicable sadness filled me at the thought of never being able to go back, never seeing Seth again, but it was better to have fond memories than have people loath me.

"Bianca, wait!" I heard Seth's voice behind me, and I was startled at how close he was. How could he keep up with me? I wasn't human, although what I am still confounds me, and I knew that I was moving at a breakneck pace. I pushed myself harder, trying to flee from the velvety voice that I so desperately wanted to turn to for comfort. It made no sense, and would be dangerous for the both of us if I gave into the impulse.

I felt my pupils dilate, moving past my irises and into the whites of my eyes. It was an uncomfortable sensation, but one that I had gradually become used to over the past. Something encircled my wrist, yanking be back to face the direction I'd come from. I didn't even know where I was anymore, the trees surrounded me from all sides, and even with my enhanced vision, I couldn't see an end to them. The thing around my wrist was hot, almost burning. A hiss left my mouth instinctually. Whatever creature I was didn't like capture.

I saw Seth, panting with his exertion, and realized that it was his hand holding my wrist. His eyes widened, alarmed, but he didn't release me. "Seth, you have to let me go, I'm dangerous," I tried to warn him, warring with the irrational urge to throw myself into his arms and cry.

"What are you, Bianca?" He whispered.

"I don't know, well, I have an idea, but it's nothing good. I can't control it and whatever it is almost has a mind of it's own. You have to get as far away from me as possible."

"I can't," he replied, tugging me closer to him. I tried to dig in my heels, but Seth was stronger and larger than me. It was like fighting against an undertow, and somehow I just knew that he would get his way, and that it was like a landslide. It must have been the look in his eyes, protective, blazing, and something else I didn't want to look at too closely. Something that made me shiver to my very core.

Before I could argue with him further, a sweet, icy scent assaulted my nose. I turned in the direction of the smell, seeing a tiny female, spiky black hair and incredibly pale skin standing out amongst all the green. She had a doe's neck in her mouth, and she waved. Wait, she _waved? _I looked to Seth sharply. His hand was raised in a return greeting. A growl built in my chest, unbidden. How did Seth know about vampires? And what was with the friendliness? Did he have no idea what they were actually like?

I stayed close to him, ready to protect him if the need arose, and eyed the pixie-like creature warily. She finished with her meal and sped our direction. She stopped inches away from Seth and smiled brilliantly.

"Hello, Seth. It's been a while. Who's your new friend?" The girl asked, practically vibrating in place.

What in the name of all things holy was wrong with this vampire girl? Her eyes were different than the last one I had made the mistake of tangling with, ochre where I was expecting crimson. I wondered if animals were a regular occurrence in her diet, and whether that had an effect on eye color. I watched in astonishment as Seth reached out and ruffled her hair affectionately.

Now I was really confused.

I felt my pupils restricting back to their normal size, a human size, and the sharp pain within my body receded. The raw instinctual part of my brain that came to the fore whenever I went through the transformation, for lack of a better word, withdrew until it was barely a whisper in my mind.

"Alice, this is Bianca. Bianca, this is Alice Cullen, a friend of mine."

Alice's eyes shifted between Seth and I, her gaze flickering to where Seth's hand had moved to clasp my own. Her lips vibrating with the speed of her speech, she asked, "Is she your imprint, Seth?" Seth nodded in response.

"What's an imprint?" I asked, curious. They both looked at me, astonished. "What?"

"You heard that?" Alice asked. "I mean, I can tell from your smell that you aren't human, but still…"

I became uncomfortable under her scrutiny, and I think Seth noticed, because he quickly changed the subject. "So Alice, how's Cooper? Adjusting to the lifestyle well? And what's this I heard about Jasper?"

Alice grinned. "Cooper's doing great. He's actually off hunting for Grizzlies with Emmett at the moment. We're passing through the area on our way to Alaska. Bella wanted to see how her father and your mother were doing. Jasper is still in New England. Last I heard though, he and his new wife were on their honeymoon in Greece."

Seth's eyebrows nearly flew into his hairline. "New wife? Wow, he moves fast, huh? Is she like you guys yet?"

Alice sighed sadly. "Yes, but it couldn't be helped. Jasper nearly went insane when he found out that she was dying. I won't go into details, but it was really the only way after everything that happened. I'm glad though, she's a perfect match for him." Her smile was back in place.

Needless to say, I felt slightly awkward and out of place. These two obviously went way back, and I felt like an intruder. I tried to tug my hand free of Seth's, but he wasn't having any of it. He used the opportunity to pull me closer to him. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, reaching towards me, beckoning, telling me that it wouldn't hurt to lean on his strength.

I shook my head to clear my muddled thinking. I was starting to feel dizzy, and I knew it had more to do with my flight and fighting off my internal monster than Seth's presence. I put a hand on his chest for balance.

"Seth, I think I'm going to…" Blackness swamped my vision, and I heard him calling my name, but couldn't resurface.

I really had to stop this whole damsel-in-distress fainting business.


End file.
